Ravished by the Doctor
by FujiRyo1827
Summary: Tsuna is feeling ing for a check-up, Tsuna comes across an unexpected surprise.
1. Chapter 1

For the past few days, Tsuna has been feeling being nagged by his mother to finally get a check-up,he was recommended to a relatively new yet brilliant doctor. Entering the patient's waiting room, he was surprised to see that there are currently no patients waiting there.

"Hello!Can I help you?" The nurse at the front desk asked when he got close.  
"Ah...Uhmm...I-I'm here f-for a check-up..." he stammered, blushing at the sudden attention on him.  
"Oh!Please proceed to the doctor's is at the room without any patient right now." She said leading him to the room.  
"Thank you..."  
"You're welcome!" she replied, leaving Tsuna at the door.  
Knocking at the door, Tsuna waited until he heard a 'Come in' before twisting the door knob.  
"I-I'm here for a general check..."  
Gapping at the man at the desk, Tsuna sputtered a loud,  
"Wha-what!?Mu-Mukuro!?"  
The mentioned man, calmly looked at Tsuna and drawled out a greeting.  
"Kufufufu~~Hello,Tsunayoshi~~~"  
"What are y-you doing here, M-Mukuro?!" Tsuna asked loudly.  
"Why working, of course~~" Mukuro answered calmly, not showing any reaction at the shocked brunette's stammering.  
"W-wha?W-working?How?" Tsuna asked, incredulous.  
"Silly Tsunayoshi-kun~By graduating school of course~~Now, let's proceed to our check-up~"  
"Ha?O-Oh...Of course..." Tsuna agreed though not fully trusting Mukuro considering his records of molesting the said Tuna-fish.  
With that confirmation,Mukuro proceeded to pull Tsuna and strip him of his clothings and check his body for anything harmful. Tsuna suddenly shouted when he felt Mukuro's hands on his ass.  
"H-hey!Where do you think you're touching!?"  
"Tsunayoshi-kun,you're here for a full general check up, right?"  
"Y-yeah..." Tsuna answered cautiously, wondering what Mukuro's point has a feeling he's not gonna like it.  
"Well~~You see, Tsunayoshi-kun, it includes the prostate exam which requires me to take my fingers up your ass so lie down and let me do my work~~~"Mukuro explained in a gleeful, sing-song voice, suddenly pushing Tsuna at the hospital bed laying there innocently.  
"HI-HIIIIIEEE!?"  
Tsuna found himself on his stomach, ass in the air,heard the sound of a bottle being opened and closed and suddenly felt a cold,slimy fingers being pressed at his asshole.  
"Mu-Mukuro!W-Wait!Stop!AH!"  
Wriggling his fingers,Mukuro started to search for Tsuna's prostate, eliciting a moan from Tsuna when he found it and continually pressing against it ,Tsuna, feeling himself start to harden, opened his mouth to try and tell Mukuro to stop.  
"S-Stop it!Mukuro!"  
"And why should I stop Tsunayoshi,hnn~?When you're obviously enjoying it?"Mukuro asked nailing Tsuna's prostate with hard thrust of his hands, rendering Tsuna helpless.  
After a few minutes of futile struggling, he gave up knowing Mukuro wouldn't stop.  
"AH-Ahnnn~~!"  
"Yes...That's it Tsunayoshi-kun~Don't worry,there will be more to come~~"

_#LEMON SCENE DELETED#_

Taking large gulps of air,Tsuna tried to recover his breath.  
"Mukuro..." He breathed out.  
"Yes,Tsunayoshi?"  
"...I hate you..."Tsuna said, pouting.  
"Aww~Don't worry,I love you, let's go home so I can ravish you more.  
"HIIIIEEEEE!"


	2. Chapter 2

This is the lemon scene of Ravished by the Doctor~  
Didn't finished it until today~~

"Mo-more?"  
"Yes, .And I intend to fuck you until you can't walk, ~"  
"B-But-"Cutting Tsuna's protest when he regained coherency,Mukuro said;  
"Relax,Tsunayoshi-kun~"  
And struck Tsuna's prostate with his forgotten finger that was still inside Tsuna, making him cry out with surprise and pleasure.  
"Mu-Mukuro!Ah-Ahnn...nnn~"  
"Do you like that,Tsunayoshi-kun?Hmm?My fingers inside you,stroking and massaging your prostate with your asshole clenching and trying to draw it in deeper,knowing that later another that's longer and bigger will be filling you completely?Hnn~Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said, arousing Tsuna more with his dirty talk and knowingthe effect on Tsuna, drawing out more moans and needy whimpers from said boy.  
"Mmmh-mmh...AH!More~Please, Mukuro!"  
Mukuro pulled his fingers out, making Tsuna whimper in disappointment.  
"Don't 'll be filled soon enough, Tsunayoshi-kun~"  
Lubing up his cock, he lined it up with Tsuna's hole and pushed in the head while stroking Tsuna's stomach coaxing him to his teeth to keep him from thrusting suddenly and hurting Tsuna, he slowly eased his cock forward, feeling Tsuna clench down on him to push out his erection all the while whimpering from the pain.  
"Shhh...Relax~Ugh...So good...Tsunayoshi-kun~" he said to Tsuna while rubbing circles on Tsuna's hips in an effort to relax him.  
Finally inserting his cock fully in to Tsuna, he waited for a while and letting Tsuna relax and get used to the intrusion, he started to thrusting so as not to hurt Tsuna he pulled out and snapped his hips back, driving in to the consuming heat that was Tsuna's core. He repeated the motion, getting faster and faster and feeling the heat pooling at his groin at the wonderful sensation that was Tsuna's tight,warm a little, he struck Tsuna's prostate, making him cry out and spout gibberish that sounded like 'More!' and 'Harder!'. At that, Mukuro gave up any pretense and control and started pounding in to Tsuna faster and , he felt Tsuna stiffen and cry out a loud 'Mu-Mukuro!' as he came, him following because of the unbearable heat Tsuna's clenching produce and spilling his seed deep inside the pliant and sexy body beneath him.

And that's the lemon scene!Hope you like it!This is my first lemon so I'm still not very good but...Well,anyway,Ja ne!


End file.
